Vongola Famiglia (MKOFFICIAL357)
The Vongola Family, commonly known as Vongola and Vongola Famiglia famiʎa in Italian, is the most powerful Mafia and Wizarding family in Italy. The Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Several families, organizations and individuals serve under the Vongola, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing families, living up to their title as the best and strongest. Profile History The Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon (who would later on become the founder of the Simon Famiglia, Vongola's staunchest allies) suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Ricardo's reign, eventually leading to violence and crime. The Vongola Famiglia The Vongola is one of the, if not the, largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power. Due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the capo di tutti capi, or the "Boss of all Bosses". The Vongola Bosses The Vongola bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo called Hyper Intuition. The Blood of the Vongola is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate, meaning that only blood relatives of Giotto are eligible for the position of Vongola boss and adopted members of the Famiglia are not accepted. There have been 10 generations of bosses thus far: *Giotto, Vongola Primo *Ricardo, Vongola Secondo *Unnamed Vongola Terzo *Unnamed Vongola Quarto *Unnamed Vongola Quinto *Simora, Vongola Sesto *Fabio, Vongola Settimo *Daniela, Vongola Ottavo *Timoteo, Vongola Nono *Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo The Guardians The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings, and are represented by each of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. The Guardians are the main members of the Famiglia and are considered the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the Famiglia runs into trouble, the Guardians would unite to protect them. There have been 10 generations of Guardians thus far. Some of the known Guardian generations are: *The First Generation Boss and Guardians *The Second Generation Boss and Guardians *The Ninth Generation Boss and Guardians *The Tenth Generation Boss and Guardians Traditions Heir and guardian selection The Vongola boss and the CEDEF External Advisor have equal power when it comes to choosing the next boss of the Famiglia. In the event that they have different opinions as to who the rightful successor should be or two potential Heirs in conflict with each other, Half Vongola Heir Ring and Half Vongola Heir's Guardian's Rings are handed to the chosen heirs and guardians. A battle will occur between the candidates and the winner will claim the both; the rings and the title. The Vongola Trial is a trial that every Vongola Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial, and must be able to deal with the sins committed by the Famiglia. Inheritance Ceremony The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is an event that officially names the boss candidate as Vongola Boss. Since the Vongola Famiglia has far-reaching influence worldwide, powerful Famiglias from all over the world will travel to attend the Ceremony and see the next Vongola Boss for themselves. Since the Ceremony is an important tradition for the Vongola Famiglia, it is expected that some Mafia Famiglias will either boycott the ceremony, attempt to assassinate the next Boss, or try to prevent the ceremony from taking place altogether. Aside from the title of Vongola Boss, the heir will also inherit the Vongola Sin, a small bottle that proves his/her inheritance. Equipment Vongola Heir Ring The Vongola Heir Ring is a ring worn by the person who will become the next boss. The ring was designed by Talbot, the Vongola Metal Craftsman during Vongola Primo's reign, after designing it he asked the Goblin Nation to make it as a favour from the Vongola. The favour was repayed during Vongola Ottavo's reign. The Vongola Heir Ring has the Vongola's symbol of the Sky etched on it, explaining the duties of the Heir and Future Boss towards the Family- "Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them." There are strict conditions to be met to be declared the heir. They are:- 1. The Candidate should be a Natural born Sky type. 2. The Candidate should have the Blood of the Vongola running in their veins 3. The Candidate should be of the main line. (Exceptions are only made, when there is no available Heir left) If any of these conditions are not met and/or any one forcefully tries to wear the ring, the ring will violently reject the person by making him go into a violent and bloody seizure. In case there is any conflict between two potential heirs, The Current Boss and his or her's External Advisor together can initiate the Scramble Battle for the Rings. Vongola Heir's Guardians Rings Like the Vongola Heir Ring, the Heir's Guardian's Rings are worn by those people who will become the Guardians of the next Boss. Each Ring has a phenomenon of the weather etched on it, explaining the duties and roles of the Guardians towards the Family. They are as follows:- Storm Guardian's Ring- "Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests." Rain Guardian's Ring- "To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away." Sun Guardian's Ring- "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area." Cloud Guardian's Ring- "To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." Lightning Guardian's Ring- "To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod." Mist Guardian's Ring- "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit." Vongola Ring The Vongola Rings are priceless, powerful Vongola treasures, and are part of the Tri-ni-set (7³) policy, together with the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. They are held by the Boss of every generation of the Vongola and the six people most suited to be the Guardians. The Boss is always a natural born Sky type, while his guardians have an attribute corresponding to their Ring. The Penalty is a small bottle has the ability to multiply the power of the Vongola Rings. Vongola Box Weapon The Vongola Box Weapons is a set of seven boxes specially made for the Vongola Guardians. These boxes not only contain animals, but they also have the ability to transform into weapons. The Vongola Box Weapons were said to be commissioned by Vongola Decimo, and were turned into animal rings once Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians went back to the past. Vongola Gear Vongola Gear are new weapons, developed by Talbot and Vongola's R&D Department approved by Vongola Decimo, that take the form of either clothing or style accessories. These weapons were built with the combination of the Tenth Generation's animal rings and 'Knoydrite' a recently discovered mineral that is a brilliant magic and flame conductor. The Tenth Generation is the first generation to use it on field for various missions and battles. Vongola Boss' Wand Every Vongola Boss has a custom wand made for them when he or she becomes the Boss. This was approved by the Vendice, the Mafia Police of Italy, during the formation of the Vongola. The only exception to this rule is the current Boss, Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is because no pre-made wand could find an affinity with Tsuna and his magick. Therefore, Ietsuna Sawada, the then Head of the Noble Family of Sawada, asked Talbot to make a new and custom wand for his grandson. The Vindice only made an exception because they realised that if forced to use a pre-made wand, Tsunayoshi Sawada might become a danger to himself and others in the future. Relationship with Magical and Non-Magical World Because of the history, reputation and legacy of the Vongola Family, many governments on both the magical and non-magical side steer clear of the Vongola's path and try not to make themselves enemies of it. Even the British Ministry of Magic, known internationally to be really backwards and corrupt stay away from the Vongola in fear of them. In the non-magical world, only a few organisations know of Vongola's Mafia side of operations. To the entire world, they are known as Vongola Industries, a company that has a presence in almost every sector of business, from weapons development to healthcare, technology (both magical and non-magical) and many more areas. The only few competitors of Vongola Industries are Stark Industries, Kronstadt Industries and a few more. Author's Notes I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. The information not found on the official wiki of KHR is owned by me. Category:Families Category:Organisations Category:Articles by MKOFFICIAL357